Truths & Dares
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Merlin walks in on Arthur, Morgana and Gwen playing truth or dare... They are all drunk and things suddenly get hot.. SLASH A/M
1. Chapter 1

Truths & Dares.

Merlin hurried through the castle, he was on his way to Arthur's chambers to see if he needed anything else before the servant retired to bed for the night.

The air was cold and damp, Merlin could see his own breath steam up in front of him as he scurried down the long haunting corridors.

As he drew close the young Prince's chambers he heard hysterical laughter and raised voices coming from the inside.

Merlin rapped on the door as he danced on the spot to keep himself warm.

"Come in" Arthur's voice rang out.

Merlin popped his head around the door and observed the sight in front of him.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were all sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

Morgana and Gwen huddled in a blanket as they whispered loudly to each other and giggled like two school girls who had been sent to the headmasters office.

"Ah Merlin, come.. come in, please" Arthur said rather jolly.

Merlin was not used to seeing his master so amused and DRUNK.

Merlin saw the bottles lined up near the bed "had much to drink?" he mocked as he met Gwen's gaze.

Arthur contorted his face into something that resembled an expression of 'ah maybe.. maybe not'.

Morgana held her hand out to Merlin "join us, be merry" she slurred as she fell backwards on to Gwen, both women burst out laughing as they fell back.

Arthur smirked "yes, join us, don't be a wet weasel, have a drink, there's lots to go around" his words also slurred.

Merlin crooked his lips trying to hide a smile, he found this sight utterly laughable and amusing.

Seeing them stinking drunk was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Morgana and Gwen pulled them selves up and attempted to compose them selves into a lady like manner.

They both shot both boys a smirk and went back to their whispering.

"It's rude to whisperer Morgana" Arthur spat.

Morgana looked over to Arthur and pouted "aww is Arthur jealous, cause he doesnt know what we are saying" she teased.

Arthur took a swig from a bottle of dark liquid and shrugged his shoulders "I don't really care...." his tone defensive.

Merlin coughed, the other's looked over to him and he smiled "I should go... I have a lot of work to do tomorrow" the excuses falling out of his mouth as fast as he was back peddling to the door.

Gwen shot up "NO.. no please stay. Its more fun with four of us" she almost screeched as she dived across the room for him and wrapped her arm around his and pulled him towards the group.

Arthur tossed him a bottle "drink up".

Merlin sat down slowly crossing his legs like a little boy at school.

Morgana and Gwen went back to their whispering and giggling.

"Honestly, Morgana just come out with it, stop being a child" Arthur spat with frustration in his eye's.

Morgana straightened up and took a sip from her goblet "calm down Arthur, have a little fun.. be merry and gay" she and Gwen almost choked on their drink.

Arthur's eye's grew infuriated "What's so funny" he snapped.

Morgana grinned "nothing, I just think you should be a little more merry and GAY" she once again failed to contain her amusement and she spilled drink all down her chin.

Merlin observed the bottle laying in the middle of the floor "what's that for?" he asked pointing to the bottle.

"Truth or dare" replied Gwen "you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on you ask them a question or give them a dare to do".

Merlin nodded understandingly.

Arthur picked up the bottle and passed it to Merlin "your go" he said as he slapped the smooth glass bottle into the young servants hand.

"but what do I ask?" he said naively.

"Anything you like....." replied Morgana.

Merlin placed the bottle in the middle of the floor and spun it.

He watched the bottle spin around and around until it stopped on Morgana.

"Truth or dare" whipped Arthur as he laid on his side on the floor.

Morgana bit her lip and thought for a minute "truth" she said after a long pause.

Merlin's eye's narrowed as he concentrated on a question "I've got it, are you in love with Arthur?" Merlin asked as his eye's observed Arthur's reaction.

Morgana laughed "me in love with Arthur, how could I he's a horrible little man" she replied her answer almost convincing apart from the glint in her eye's she had as she gazed up on the Prince.

Gwen grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly.

The bottle spun rapidly around and around until it stopped on Merlin.

Gwen leaned into Morgana and whispered, their gazes fell on the young servant "truth or dare?" chirped Morgana with a wild grin.

Merlin studied the bottle contemplating the possibilities, he knew if he chose truth, he would surely be found out as he was a terrible liar, so he chose dare.

Gwen and Morgana's smiles grew into a menacing gleam.

The women were giddy and babbling to each other, then they fell silent, their stares rested on the servant "your dare is......... baring in mind if you don't do this the forfeit is probably much more embarrassing" Morgana gushed through her wide smile.

Merlin nodded.

Morgana continued to give Merlin his dare "you have to kiss Arthur, on the lips, until we count to ten".

Arthur spat his drink out and stared in horror at the two women opposite him "WHAT? No, no way" he wailed.

Morgana rolled her eye's "hey it's his dare".

Merlin was sat frozen to the spot, his words caught in his throat.

He wanted to bolt for the door and run until the room was far behind him.

But he knew he had to do the dare or the forfeit.

"What's the forfeit" snapped Arthur.

"Merlin has to run naked through Camelot, during the day" Morgana said her voice serious.

Merlin rocked on the balls of his feet and contemplated the choices he had been given, either way he would no doubt end up in the stocks AGAIN.

"I'll run naked" Merlin suddenly broke the silence.

Gwen gave him a shocked stare, "what's the alternative, kiss Arthur! I think I'll take my chances with frost bite and the stocks".

Arthur sat up and balanced on his knee's "no it's ok, why embarrass us all the more with having to see your scrawny naked body running wild through Camelot, I cannot submit my people to that" Arthur's voice full of his usual charm.

He met Merlin's gaze and took a deep breath "kiss me, just down the drink and kiss me, once it's done we can forget about it" he glared at the girls as they gasped with shock.

Merlin's eye's grew wide he too was shocked "but sire, we don't.....".

Arthur cut Merlin off "just do it.. before I change my mind" he grunted.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just agreed to do, was he stupid?.

Merlin raised the cool bottle to his lips and as he closed his eye's tight he downed the contents of the bottle.

The girls watched in amazement as the two men grew closer, Arthur closed his eye's tight and leaned into Merlin, their lips met.

Morgana and Gwen both counted to ten very slowly.

Merlin felt the Prince's lips on his and couldn't fight the feeling. He tilted his head slightly to the side and pressed his lips against those of the Prince's.

Arthur felt Merlin do this and his eye's shot open, but he didn't pull away, instead he parted his lips slightly, enough for Merlin to slip in his tongue and caress the Prince's mouth.

Morgana and Gwen stared with their mouths wide open as they saw the two men kissing.

They continued kissing long after the girls had stopped counting.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's back and pushed him closer, he pressed his body up against that of his servant.

Merlin's hands moved to the Prince's face and kissed him stronger, taking long lingering breathy kisses.

Morgana and Gwen slowly made their way up and out of the room, leaving the two young men in Arthur's chambers to explore each other and to be alone.

Arthur heard the door click shut and he forced Merlin down on to the floor.

His hands grasping at the servants shirt.

Merlin succumbing to Arthur's every wish and need, giving Arthur full control of his love, body and his soul.

The prince riving at Merlin's clothes as they lay entwined on the chambers floor.

Merlin smiled through the kisses, this was the best game he had ever played and he was very happy that he had decided to stay to take part.


	2. Chapter 2

Truths & Dares

Merlin stumbled through the door into Gaius' quarters it was nearly morning and he had been out all night.

He attempted to get past the old man without waking him, but with the amount of alcohol Merlin had consumed over the last few hours his footsteps were considerably louder than normal and he could not manage to walk in a straight line for the life of him.

As he dodged the stool that had appeared in front of him in the middle of the floor he slammed straight into the table sending potion bottles crashing to the floor.

The young warlock stood amongst the broken glass and various lotions and medicines dazed with his mouth hanging open.

His gaze shifted slowly to the old man who had been sleeping in the room, as Merlin looked over he met a pair of weary eyes staring back at him.

Gaius gently shook his head and curled his lip at the clumsy young warlock.

Merlin gave Gaius his trademark sweet, innocent yet cheeky smile and pointed to the mess on the floor "I...I.. it was an accident" he mumbled innocently.

Gaius raised his brow and shoved his blanket off "it always is Merlin" he scolded as he climbed out of the bed and yawned.

Merlin expression fell full of guilt "I'm so sorry Gaius, I will clear it up".

Gaius shook his head and grabbed a broom "no its fine Merlin, you're in no fit state to clean anything up, go to bed you have to be up early" the old man advised.

Merlin dragged his feet across the floor and stumbled up to his room.

The room seemed to spin as he fell on to his bed, he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the bed sheets as the room began to spin faster and faster.

Merlin groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

'Why do I drink?' he thought as he saw a kaleidoscope of colours and images whiz around in his head.

He had the image of Arthur's face in his head, the image he saw just before he prised him self out of the Prince's bed to return back to Gaius' quarters before anybody noticed he had spent most of the night up there.

He smiled to himself as he pictured Arthur's handsome, beautiful and breathless face.

They had spent so much time kissing each other that they both had forgotten to breath and occasionally one of them had to pull away to snatch some air before diving back in on the other and continuing the passionate kiss.

As Merlin thought about his encounter with his master he felt his heart skip several beats and he got an unusual warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

He snuggled into his pillow and smiled like a fool, he only wished Arthur would remember the night in the morning and if he did remember it, that he was happy with what happened.

Then there was Morgana and Gwen to deal with.

The sun shined through the window, blinding rays dazzled the Prince as he wearily forced his eyes open, his head was pounding and he felt immensely sick.

He tried to lift his head off of the pillow but failed as a sharp shooting pain attacked his temples, he groaned and snatched the covers over his head to block out the intruding sun.

"Never again am I drinking" he wined.

After fighting with his sickness and wuzzy head for another hour Arthur decided the best thing to do was to face the day and he begrudgingly crawled out of bed and slowly made his way over to his dresser holding on to the bed for support.

He peered around taking everything in and trying to make sense of what he saw, he saw animal skins and blankets on the floor inches from empty bottles that laid scattered across the floor.

Arthur focused on the bottles and counted them, there were 7 empty bottles, Arthur winced as his head ached and his vision became blurred.

"I should never drink" he groaned as he pulled on a shirt and did up his belt.

He stopped to think, 'I don't remember getting undressed' he thought as he ran his fingers through his golden messy hair.

Arthur sighed to himself as he exited the room and left for the dinning hall.

He thought the best cure for a hangover was some breakfast and some dull conversation with his father about his fighting techniques or maybe the topic this morning would be when was Arthur going to settle down and marry.

Uther sat at the head of the table with Morgana sat along side, they were both talking about her nightmares and how she was going to visit Gaius for another sleeping remedy as the last one didn't work.

Morgana looked up as Arthur entered the room, her eyes instantly meeting his.

"Arthur, I thought you would be in bed a little longer" she said with a slight smirk.

Arthur shot her a confused look and pulled out a chair, his gaze skimming the table before choosing a bowl of fresh fruit and some juice.

Morgana's dark beautiful eyes burned into Arthur, he could tell from her expression she wanted to ask him something, so why didn't she? He thought has he scooped the fruit into his delicate beautiful mouth.

Morgana bit her lip and smirked, she knew Arthur did not remember the night before and she knew she could have some fun with the situation.

"Did you have a good night?" Morgana quizzed the Prince her tone was tinged with curiosity.

Arthur peered up and saw her devilish smile gleaming back at him, he felt uneasy, the only time she ever looked like that was when she had something over him.

He dropped his spoon and sat up in his seat "what did I do?" he snapped realising he must of done something for her to be behaving the way she was.

Morgana coyly looked away and bit her tongue as to hide her giggles, she had the perfect idea to really wind Arthur up.

"Oh Arthur, a lady never kisses and tells" she smirked.

Arthur's eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell open "I.... we.... no... we didn't... did we?" he spluttered as he tried to remember any encounters he may have had with Morgana,

Uther stared at them both in disbelief, he busied his attention with a letter he had received.

He tried to focus his attention on that instead of his son and his ward, who right now he thought had spent the night together.

"Gwen was present too" Morgana teased as she sipped from her glass.

Uther's gaze shot up and his eyes burned into his son "Arthur" he yelled in shock.

Arthur looked bewildered and speechless as Morgana sniggered.

"Surely not.... I... I would never" the Prince spluttered as his gaze darted from Morgana to his father and then to the servant who stood silently off from the King.

The servant's amused expression angered Arthur, "I may have been drunk but I never cavorted with Gwen and most certainly not Morgana" he spat as he forcefully threw his chair back and barged out off the room.

Morgana laughed, Uther shot her an unimpressed glare as he realised she had been winding Arthur up.

"Morgana, must you taunt him, you know how much it aggravates him" Uther said in his authoritative tone of voice.

Morgana once again smirked "that's why I do it Sire, it's funny".

Both Morgana and Uther burst out laughing and the servant just shook his head.

Gwen was fetching some water from the pump in the town square, as she turned around she bumped into Merlin, she flashed him a sweet smile.

She could tell something was worrying him from his troubled expression upon his mystically beautiful face.

"Have you seen Arthur this morning?" she asked, the guilty look upon Merlin's face instantly told her her answer.

Gwen shook her head "you have to see him, you can't hide from him all day" she said as she took his arm and walked with him back to her house.

Merlin sat at the table with his head laid on his arms as Gwen cleaned the house.

He hadn't seen Arthur because he didn't know how to face him, the light of the day made everything unclear, before he went to bed Merlin felt happy if not a little sick and wuzzy from all the alcohol but he still felt happy from his encounter with Arthur.

As soon as he opened his eyes in the morning he was filled with an over powering feeling of dread, guilt and worry.

'Did Arthur remember what had happened between them? Would he still want him as his servant?' all these thoughts and much more filled Merlin's head.

Merlin couldn't help but feel lost, he wished he could go back to last night and live it all over again, he longed to be held in the Prince's strong arms and kissed by his perfectly sweet beautiful lips.

Merlin once again felt warm and fuzzy as he pictured Arthur in his head, leaning in to kiss him upon his lips so softly and sweet.

Gwen noticed Merlin hadn't heard a single word she had said and sneaked out the door to leave him to his thoughts whilst she went to visit Morgana to attempt to sort the situation out.

Arthur sat on the castle steps looking out over the court yard, thinking, he knew something had happened last night.

He knew he had gotten seriously drunk and he remembered playing truth or dare with Morgana and Gwen, but he knew somebody else was there, but who? He thought.

Gwen approached the castle steps and saw Arthur, Arthur looked up and jumped to his feet "Guinevere I.... I must speak with you about last night" he gushed.

Gwen gave a slight smile "Yes me too, I too need to speak to you about last night" she replied, her words flowing smoothly much better than she anticipated .

Arthur looked and felt awkward,he fiddled with his sword as he tried to string a sentence together that would not leave him looking like a fool, but the way he felt right now that was going to be a hard task.

"Last night meant nothing you understand, when I'm drunk I do stupid things, I'm sure I don't need to explain to you about my stupid antics, remember the tree incident" he trailed off looking even more awkward.

He forced a smile "it meant nothing, I... I'm sure it was..... well I don't want to sound like an arrogant pig".

Gwen shook her head agreeing "oh no, no you... arrogant.. never".

Arthur raised his brow and shot her a bewildered half smile "yes well, I'm sure you have thought so in the past, but anyway as I was saying, last night".

Gwen cut him off mid sentence with a wave of her hand "I'm sure you mean well Arthur but really you shouldn't be telling me this, you should be telling M" she said before he cut her off.

Arthur looked panicked "You mean, we... we didn't.. oh thank god" he sighed as a smile of relief spread across his handsome face.

Gwen realised that Arthur had no recollection of what had happened the night before and she stood annoyed.

"You have no idea what happened last night do you Arthur?" she spat her face angry.

Arthur pouted "I got drunk" he smirked.

Gwen glared her eyes blazing with anger "you.. you really.. urgh" she snapped before running up the steps.

Arthur stood bewildered, what had gotten into her now, he thought.

Merlin woke to an empty room , he was still at Gwen's, it must have been late because no light spilled through the window and he had an ache in his neck.

He jumped up with panic, he hadn't been to do any duties for Arthur all day, did Arthur even realise.

Merlin ran out of the house and over to the castle, he ran full speed down the long corridors and skidded around the sharp corners.

He came to a halt before almost crashing into Arthur's chamber door, he took a deep breath before proceeding to knock on the door.

The wait between knocking and somebody answering seemed to take forever.

Morgana opened the door with a smile "I wondered when you would arrive" she said as she stood back to let him in.

Merlin entered the room and saw Arthur sat on the bed, Gwen was standing by the window with a concerned look on her face.

"There's no alcohol is there?" Merlin asked forcing a slight smile to cover his fear.

Arthur let out a sharp laugh as if he had heard something hilarious, he looked up at the servant and smiled "oh no, alcohol is bad, alcohol is banned, alcohol.... alcohol is evil" the Prince muttered sounding almost crazy.

Merlin had a pained expression on his delicate face, his usually happy smile and beautiful eyes were masked with fear, guilt and worry.

He knew something was wrong, but what?.


	3. Chapter 3

Truths & Dares.

The silence was more than uncomfortable it was almost deadly, As Merlin stared at Arthur a million and one thoughts ran through his head, making him self almost sick from worry and fear, he didn't quite know what he was fearing, he did nothing wrong, it was Arthur's idea for the two of them to kiss, Merlin was quite happy to do the forfeit and run through Camelot naked, well maybe not happy but he was willing to do it anyway just to avoid the awkwardness that would be having to face Arthur after the kiss, but no, instead Arthur decided that he would allow Merlin to kiss him and then, oh god and then...........

Merlin could not help himself, he had thought and even fantasised about kissing Arthur so many times, those gorgeous, smooth sensual lips were calling out to him to be kissed.

When Merlin felt the Prince's lips against his he felt weak, the gentle pressing was warming and exhilarating, he felt as if he had fallen under a spell and could not resist or even control his actions, he knew deep inside it was the wrong thing to do but he did it any way.

Merlin tilted his head slightly and fell into the kiss deeper by pressing his lips against Arthur's and holding the motion, his head was screaming "you idiot, this is going to end badly" but he didn't care, the sensation of Arthur's lips against his was too amazing to surrender he did not want to let go.

Merlin thought that Arthur was going to pull away and scream at his servant for his actions at any moment and was genuinely surprised when Arthur responded by parting his lips and allowing Merlin to slip in his tongue and deepen the kiss, oh how it felt good, even though Arthur tasted of sour wine he felt so good and the feeling in Merlin's stomach was on over drive and he felt as if he was going to pop with all the butterflies in his stomach, but he kept himself under some form of control and managed to stay upright and composed.

That was until he had heard the door click shut and then he felt Arthur gripping at his shirt with passion, the next thing he knew he was being forced to the floor by his master and he was having his clothing rived off and Arthur was laying hot heavy kisses on his lips, neck and body.

He trembled as he felt Arthur kissing and licking his torso, but it felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before, complete and utter raw passion, breath taking and magical in every sense.

The two of them had stayed in Arthur's chambers until the early morning, touching, kissing, sleeping and a little more drinking.

Until Merlin tore himself away from his Prince and somehow made his way back to Gaius' chambers.

Now as he stood before Arthur, Morgana and Gwen he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the air, it was cold and heart breaking and he knew exactly what it was, Arthur did not remember last night, did he?

"You never turned up for your duties today" Arthur said bluntly as he swatted a patch of quilt on his bed, there was nothing on the quilt, Arthur just wanted to busy himself with some action or another to divert his gaze from that of his servant.

Merlin felt his head spinning, was that it? Was that all that Arthur cared about, the fact that Merlin had not turned up for his duties, Merlin was not around to clear up his mess of alcohol bottles and to tidy up the bed, the same damn bed he had slept in with him during the night, the same bed they made love in.

"Sorry, I.... well I don't know what to say really" replied a rather stunned Merlin as his eyes flitted to Gwen and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I had to make my own bed you know" whipped Arthur in his overly cheery yet I'm still annoyed tone which would leave any body feeling confused and maybe a little scared if you did not know the Prince, but everybody in the room knew him and knew what he was like, well Merlin thought he did until today, did Arthur really not remember last night?.

Arthur was staring at Merlin when the young servant returned his gaze in his direction, Merlin felt a little uncomfortable and was wondering just how long had Arthur been staring at him for?.

Arthur was feeling a little better and not as hung over as he did earlier that morning, he also remembered a lot more too.

As the day progressed Arthur found himself recalling more events of the previous night, more and more bits were piecing them selves together and by sunset he had recalled most of what happened, just in time for his confrontation with Morgana and Gwen.

Arthur was sat in his chair doing the most thinking he had done in a long wile, he didn't quite understand why Gwen had gone off in a rage and his peculiar conversation with Morgana that morning left him feeling bewildered.

He felt like he had done something the night before, he knew from when he had got out of bed that he had 'got lucky' the previous night.

His bed was a state, his sheets were all crinkled like he had had a wrestling match in there and he felt different, he felt relieved, all his pent up tension and yearnings had gone, so he knew he had slept with someone, he only wished they had stuck around so he could have seen them in the morning, he had a sense that it wasn't either Gwen or Morgana because it was a different kind of feeling from that of when he had slept with women.

He had the thought in the back of his mind all day that it was possibly a male, most likely one of his Knights, he cringed at the thought, he didn't really like any of his Knights in that way, he once found Sir Owain to be moderately attractive but the black Knight saw to that when it killed him.

Arthur had spent the whole day since his meeting with Gwen, up in his chambers thinking hard, So hard that he had began to get a headache and things only got worse when Morgana turned up all guns blazing from her conversation with Gwen.

There was a knock at the door and before Arthur had the chance to call the person in, the door flew open and in stormed Morgana, the purple sleeves to her dress wafting behind her from the breeze she was giving as she moved at a rather impressive pace towards him as he began to rise in his seat from caution more than anything else.

"How can you be so cruel?" she yelled as she drew closer to him, at this point his head was banging, he had no idea what she was yelling about but from her actions and tone of voice he was soon going to find out.

Morgana towered over the Prince, intimidating him and it took a lot to intimidate Arthur Pendragon, he had fought Knights from neighbouring Kingdoms, he had fought wild beasts and magical beasts, he had even fought killer spiders when he went to get the mortis flower for Merlin when he was sick, but nothing intimidated him more than Morgana.

Then it hit him just as he was thinking about the Mortis flower, "Merlin" he gasped in shock, it had been Merlin who he had slept with, he remembered now, how could he not? How could he not remember that boy, his touch, his kiss, his smell, everything.

As he thought about it more everything fell into place, he had flash back after flash back of what happened last night in his chambers when Morgana and Gwen had left, Arthur and his servant got passionate, they had made love.

Arthur flew up out of his chair and stormed for the door "I need to see Merlin" he shrieked, but Morgana blocked his path.

Her eyes glaring into him, making him feel as small as a tiny bug.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Arthur, I think you should think some more first, at least work out what you are going to say, after all he hasn't turned up for his duties today, what does that tell you?" Morgana said calmly to the Prince.

He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair, his face looked pained and worried, had he done something to Merlin to make him not turn up for his duties? Had he said something? He just wished he knew why Merlin had not turned up.

Arthur fell back down in to his chair and sat quietly, watching and waiting for something, anything to happen, how long was he supposed to wait until he saw Merlin? What if he left it too long and any chance he had of working things out with Merlin had gone.

Arthur and Morgana spent some time sat quietly in the chambers, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak and each of them secretly cursing the alcohol they had consumed and made them do stupid things.

Morgana knew if she and Gwen had not drunk so much and made Merlin stay in the room to drink and play truths and dares then non of this would ever have happened and Merlin would not be hurting and Arthur would not be fighting his personal demons.

Arthur was cursing the alcohol because it had made him act on his emotions and his longing yearnings for his servant, he had spent months fighting the feelings he felt growing for his idiot friend, he had been close so many times to actually giving into temptation and leaning in for that one kiss, when Merlin had just come out of his fever and had been sat at the table eating lord knows what Gaius was feeding him, Arthur felt himself staring and longing uncontrollably, the thought that he almost lost Merlin was eating away at him and he just wanted to feel those lips against his, but he refused to give in.

It took copious amounts of alcohol to actually make him snap and act on his feelings, alcohol, a stupid game of truths and dares and two rather immature women, but never the less it happened and he found him self in a tight embrace, kissing his servant and loving it.

Arthur was away with his thoughts, he was dazed as he replayed the first kiss in his head and smiled, he did not notice Gwen wander in from the corridor and when he saw her he was rather surprised.

"Guinevere, I want to apologise for earlier" he rushed as he saw her approaching Morgana, Gwen only shot him a dishearten glare and leaned down to Morgana's ear and whispered something.

Morgana glanced back to Arthur and nodded "Merlin is sleeping at Gwen's, on her table, poor boy" she said as she stretched her arm out along the table.

Arthur stared blankly into thin air, his mind running at one hundred miles an hour in to the middle of no where.

He knew he needed to speak to Merlin but he didn't know what to say or how he would act as soon as he saw the servant, the gorgeous young servant who he needed so much.

"I remember everything about last night" he stated to Gwen as he snapped out of his trance.

Gwen gave him her 'I really don't care, you're pathetic' stare and rolled her eyes before she snarled at him, a rather unlike Gwen thing to do but in her defence for Merlin she could not stop her self, her words cutting through the Prince and the air like a sword.

"You only remember because Morgana has told you how you made your move on Merlin, just so you could have some fun, you didn't care about how he would feel".

Arthur's head fell and his eyes stung, he knew he had hurt Merlin without even seeing him that day, "actually I remembered all on my own, everything just came back to me and now I am left with the haunting feeling of his lips on mine and I will never feel it again" the Prince confessed sadly.

Gwen stood stunned, she had no idea he had remembered on his own and she instantly assumed Morgana had told him about the kiss and how he and Merlin were deep in each other before the two women left the room.

"I care about Merlin, he's like the best thing in my life, he is, he puts up with me when many people would have been long gone by now, he cares for me and his loyalty goes deeper than that of just a servant, he makes me whole and............ I love him" Arthur finally confessed to the two stunned women.

Gwen was left gaping with shock and Morgana just stared blankly into the distance as the words sunk in, had she heard him right? Did he just say he loved Merlin?.

Now all four of them were stood silently in the chambers, both Morgana and Gwen knowing the truth behind the Prince's actions but Merlin was left out in the cold.

He was left thinking Arthur remembered nothing about the previous night and I hurt him so bad, he felt angry and alone but he didn't want to make a scene, he knew he was just another notch on Arthur's bed post, one that he did not remember but Merlin knew what had happened.

Arthur's stare was once again on Merlin, he was taking in every one of Merlin's actions and expressions and storing them up in his head but nothing would ever wipe the image of Merlin laying under him, looking up at him smiling and gazing into Arthur's eyes in-between kisses and how his face lit up and looked so amazingly gorgeous as he came, the way his mouth opened as he gasped and moaned would always be planted firmly in Arthur's mind.

Merlin was growing inpatient as the room remained silent, if he wanted to be in silence he would have gone back to Gaius' chambers and sat in his room, moping and feeling depressed on his own.

Morgana stood up suddenly and called for Gwen to follow her out of the room, Merlin thought this strange but put it down to her being bored by the silence and wanted to leave, go brush her hair or maybe gossip about something tedious, Merlin did not really care, he had enough to think about.

Gwen pulled the door shut and the room once more fell silent, the only sound was of Arthur shifting on the bed but Merlin did not look up to see what he was doing.

Merlin felt a hand placed softly on his shoulder and a finger under his chin, his head was drawn up to meet Arthur's and he was greeted by the Prince's bright blue sparkling eyes, Arthur gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing Merlin softly.

Merlin felt his stomach jump and his hands instantly grasped at Arthur's back, holding him close as he once again lost himself in a kiss with Arthur.

Arthur pulled away and held Merlin by the arms, he stared at his servant for a moment his eyes reflective with tears "I am so sorry about today, I was so drunk it was stupid, never again ok, next time don't leave" Arthur whispered to Merlin.

Merlin thought about what had been said for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed at the Prince "what do you mean next time don't leave?" he asked curiously.

Arthur smiled at his servant and bit his lip suggestively, Merlin instantly knew what he meant and he returned the smile, he moved closer to Arthur and sighed "will there be a next time?" he asked.

Arthur nodded slowly as he started to slip off Merlin's tunic "oh yes, there will be a lot of next times I promise" replied the Prince as he slowly moved Merlin backwards onto the bed.


End file.
